


Roleplay!

by ladyofreylo



Series: Ben and Rey Solo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bratty Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Pregnant, HEA, Happy Ending, Love Story, Married Couple, Mention Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, dubcon, light kink, mention impregnation, pretend dubcon, spanking for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey growls at Ben and lunges.  This is what he wants—to break through that posh exterior and expose the little animal she is.  He catches her as she tries to scratch him.  He pushes her into the couch and holds her hands above her head.“Let go,” she snarls.“Let me fuck you,” he says conversationally.  “I need you to come—on my dick, tongue, or finger.  Or if you have another idea, I’m listening.  Let me feast on your pretty cunt, my lady love.”Rey purses her lips.  “Thank you for the vivid imagery.  However, I’m not here for my own pleasure, sir.  I’m here for duty.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben and Rey Solo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905739
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Roleplay!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled. Rey and Ben are having the time of their lives roleplaying.  
> Thanks to jgoose13 for beta reading and flavorofkylo for alpha reading. Much appeciated.

Pampered and spoiled, Lady Rey stands on the tarmac, waiting for the Prince. A tall man gets out of the car beside her, windblown, in a bomber jacket and scruffy jeans. She looks him up and down.

“You!” She points. “Get my bags. Put them in the boot.”

“No sweat, princess.” He grins, salutes, and swings them into the back of the vehicle. 

He brushes his hands together and stands beside her.

“And you are?” she queries icily.

“Ben Solo, Prince of Alderaan, your future husband.”

“Goody for you,” Lady Rey states. 

She sails around Ben to stand near the rear door. She scans her perfect red nails and waits.

He leans against the car with folded arms.

She snaps her fingers and points at the door. “Get on with it.”

He steps in front of her, big, tall, wide. She swallows and takes a quick step back. He smiles, showing all his teeth. He reaches around her and opens the door.

“After you,” he growls.

If Lady Rey wasn’t so fucking luminous, Ben Solo would drop this whole ridiculous idea of marriage. But her lips are red, her radiant skin is dusted with freckles, and her eyes snap hazel fury. 

Luminous. 

Fuck.

He climbs in the back seat next to her, shoving her over despite her huffs of protest.

“Let’s have a word, Lady Rey.”

“Fuck you. No, wait, that’s two words, Prince.”

He gazes at her for a moment. “There’s an Alderaan custom we use to deal with mouthy women. You’re edging close to discovering it.”

Rey glares daggers at him. “I’m not interested in Alderaan customs, sir. I’m here at the request of your mother, whom I adore. You, not so much.”

His eye twitches slightly. “It’s ‘Your Royal Highness,’ not ‘sir,’ Lady Rey.”

“How lovely for you.” Rey sniffs and looks out the window. “May we depart? I wish to retire to my rooms.” She rakes him with a sardonic gaze. “Are you my driver?”

Ben lifts his chin and gazes down upon his Lady, soon to be his wife. “Yes. However, we are not repairing to the royal palace just yet. We need to take care of some business first.””

Rey crooks an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Indeed,” he murmurs, moving closer to Rey so she is crowded up against the door. She sticks out an elbow, while he moves himself into the middle seat. 

“You, sir, are crowding me.” Rey elbows her companion to prove her point. “Please return to the front seat and drive me to my destination. Immediately.”

Ben snags the Lady Rey’s wrist and pulls her over his lap. She shouts in protest and wiggles, clawing every which way, but he holds her down with a big arm. 

“Here’s our custom,” he says, raising a hand and bringing it down on Rey’s behind. “It’s called a spanking.”

“Fuck. You.” Rey flails and kicks. It doesn’t do much good. The blasted man continues to swat Rey’s skirt-covered behind. His blows don’t hurt, but they are rather humiliating.

Rey digs her polished nails into the Prince’s jeans. “Let me up, sir.”

He holds her tighter. “One more snippy word and I pull this skirt up. You’ll be lucky if I don’t spank you bare, girl.”

“Let. Me. Up.” Rey bashes the window with one wild kick from her high heels. Neither the window nor her shoes break, but the blow makes a loud noise. She aims a fist at Ben’s face but doesn’t connect. He has leaned well out of reach.

Ben holds Rey down, despite her struggles. Finally, after she gives up, seething, he lets her up. He has felt the sweet roundness of her bottom under his hand. He’s now hard, uncomfortably so. He moves himself back to the other seat and takes a breath. She’s adorable, feisty as fuck.

Rey is flustered, hair flying, face pinched in anger. She opens her small purse and removes a cell phone. “I’m calling your mother. I’m sure she’d be most displeased with whatever nonsense you have planned.”

Ben opens the car door, neatly snags Rey’s phone, and drops it to the ground.

Her mouth is a perfect O. “You fiend,” she hisses at him. “What is the matter with you?”

“Not one thing. I’m doing just fine, Lady Rey. Thanks for asking.” He steps out and strolls around to the driver’s side of the vehicle.

Lady Rey sits staring in amazement. The man did not just dump her phone and walk away.

“Sir,” Rey snaps. “Sir. Prince, Highness, Madman, whatever.

Ben turns in the driver’s seat and stares at Rey.

“You must retrieve my phone.” She snaps her fingers at him. “I can’t have it lying about on the ground. And, sir, if you have broken it, I will need a replacement. Now.”

He punches the ignition button on the vehicle. “If you want your phone, Lady Rey, open the door and pick it up.”

Rey glowers at the back of his head. She raises her eyes to see his amused expression in the rearview mirror.

He winks.

She opens the back door with a vicious tug, leans out, and retrieves her phone from the ground. It has a big spiderweb crack on the surface. Rey growls and throws the phone at the Prince’s head. He neatly catches the missile and stuffs it in his pocket without a word.

Rey grits her teeth.

<>

She will not ask. She _will_ not. This high-handed individual with the mane of black wavy hair will not get the best of her. She will _not_ ask.

She must ask. Of course.

“You. Where are we going?” Rey leans forward to speak to her annoying driver. “You can’t kidnap me. I am Lady Rey, daughter of the Baron of Tatooine, Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi, heiress to the Marchioness of Jakku. I am nobility, not some whore to be used by Prince Benjamin Solo, Your Royal Highness.”

“I’m taking you away from all the royal backstabbing and politicking for a while.” He doesn’t elaborate but smoothly drives the back roads. Soon, they leave the city far behind.

Rey sits back and stares out the window for a time, watching fields and trees, a scattering of houses, slide by the back window. She sighs finally and leans forward. “I will marry you because I must and because I love Leia like the mother I never had, but, hear me well, I will not be used poorly by Leia’s indolent, useless son.”

Ben throws a quick, charming grin over his shoulder. “Just as indolent and useless as you, Lady Rey. I know you wander aimlessly between city and country mansions, buying unnecessary clothes, jewels, technology, gossiping with your rich friends, tearing around the countryside in sports cars, and doing absolutely nothing.”

Rey flops back on the seat and broods. The Prince is impossible to talk to—and fully unreasonable. She has no idea where they are heading.

Finally, Ben turns and drives up a long driveway. He pulls up to a small cottage set back in the woods. It boasts one bedroom, one living room, a dining room, and a kitchen.

“Why are we here?” Lady Rey sniffs, looking around at the charming, folksy living room. “You could fit this entire house into my suite at home. I hope you provide better accommodations after we marry.”

“I will. But we must learn to live together in peace in this small space.” Ben drops his keys on the counter. “We will become a couple.”

“I don’t want to become a bloody couple,” Rey spits. “Let’s get married and go our separate ways.”

Ben shrugs out of his jacket and drapes it on a kitchen chair. “That would be ideal, I suppose. If it weren’t for the need for children and an example for the masses. They want to see us as a cozy, cuddly married couple. My mother wants it. We must do it.”

Rey rolls her eyes and takes off her own travel jacket. She slings it carelessly over another chair. “Right. Let’s get it over with, then. How long before I can set up my own household?”

Ben stares at her. “Never, my love. You and I live together forever.”

Rey sweeps over to the couch and perches on the edge gingerly. “I cannot do that, Benjamin, Your Royal Highness.”

He plops next to her and leans back, arms above his head. “’Fraid you have to, my Lady Rey. Terms of the marriage.” He stretches and yawns.

The couch suddenly seems crowded with Ben Solo sitting there. Rey scoots her bottom over further away from him; she feels the ghost of a tingle in that region, remembering his hand descending on her. He’s really big, she notes, and they are alone in a small house. Not yet married.

Rey turns to him. “We’re not allowed to consummate this marriage. Not until next week. After the wedding.”

He shrugs. “No one cares if we consummate now. I must impregnate you as quickly as possible. Let’s get the party started.”

Rey side-eyes him and holds a hand to her chest. “Be still my heart, sir. You woo me too bravely and too well.”

Ben smiles. His soon-to-be-wife is funny, if spoiled and bratty. Humor he can work with. “Well, honestly, my love, it won’t be a hard task. I’m fully up to it.” He opens his long arms. “Come here and I will show you how good a lover I am.”

Rey leaps off the couch. “Thank you, no. I’m quite worn out and need a bath. Bring my luggage to the bedroom. You will sleep on the couch.” 

She walks into the bedroom with the giant king-sized bed and heads for the bathroom. She finds herself waiting in her stocking feet, unwilling to get undressed until her luggage is brought in. Rey taps her fingers on the small basin, wondering how she will fit all her things in this tiny space.

Finally, she pads out to the living room to find her prince watching TV.

“Ben Solo,” she says. “Your Royal Highness.”

“Rey Kenobi,” he answers. “My Lady.”

“Where are my things?”

He looks up. “In the car. I will need help bringing them in.”

“You don’t,” she counters tartly. “You are such a big strong man.”

He stares at her. “Fuck that. Help me or we both have no clothes. Which, by the way, is fine by me.” He stands and unbuttons his shirt—he tosses it on the couch and sits back down in his undershirt.

Rey stomps her foot. “I am not carrying luggage. I will break a nail.”

He pins her with a look. “If I carry all the luggage, you’ll owe me.”

“Owe you? Owe you what?” Rey puts her hands on her hips. “It’s your job.”

“To carry your shit?” Ben scoffs. “I don’t think so. I’ll help you. But if I do it alone, you owe me.”

Rey pulls herself up to her full five-foot seven height and puts on the face that sends most people scattering. “You, sir, are a bastard. You come to pick me up like a commoner, sling my bags around, threaten me with customs I know nothing about, pin me down, smack my poor posterior, and drive me to God knows where. All to impregnate me before our wedding. Highly dubious.”

Ben watches her rave without interruption. “Changed my mind. I like it when you call me ‘Sir.’” He grins at her.

“Fuck you,” she says.

“Certainly,” he fires back. “If I get your bags, you owe me, though.”

“What do I owe you, you misbegotten creature?” Rey plants herself in front of him. “I will lie still and let you have your way with me. Is that not enough?”

He shrugs. “Probably not. You will owe me more than that.”

“Such as?”

Ben ponders the situation with one closed eye. “I’ll need you to have an orgasm with me.”

Rey presses her lips together in a firm line. “No.”

“Get your own luggage, then.” He examines his fingernails.

She growls at him and lunges. This is what he wants—to break through that posh exterior and expose the little animal she is. He catches her as she tries to scratch him. He pushes her into the couch and holds her hands above her head.

“Let go,” she snarls.

“Let me fuck you,” he says conversationally. “I need you to come—on my dick, tongue, or finger. Or if you have another idea, I’m listening. Let me feast on your pretty cunt, my lady love.”

Rey purses her lips. “Thank you for the vivid imagery. However, I’m not here for my own pleasure, sir. I’m here for duty.”

That kills it. Ben snorts his displeasure and lets Rey’s wrists go. She sits up and rubs them. “Duty and honor are more important than anything, sir. I’ll have you know that about me.”

“No orgasms, then?” His eyes are bright and teasing.

Rey sniffs and looks at the ceiling. “Well… I doubt it. I’m not in the mood for dalliance, sir. If we need to have sex, let’s have it and be done.”

Ben says nothing. Rey sneaks a peek at him.

“Would you like me to get your luggage, Lady Rey?” he asks softly, near her ear. “Then you can do your duty by falling apart for me while I fuck you. Let me try to make you come.”

She leans in a little at the softness in his rich, deep voice—then snaps her head up. “Fine. Let me have a shower and you can do what you want with me. Your Royal Highness, you’re annoyingly persistent.”

He jumps up and heads for the car. When he returns with suitcases, Rey grabs hers and disappears into the bathroom.

Ben smiles behind her back.

<>

Lady Rey can’t deny the attraction she feels for this big man. She feels alive for the first time in months sparring with him. He holds her down like she weighs nothing, and she’s not a small woman. She’s tall, strong, and athletic. It may look like all she does is shop and gossip, but, in reality, she works out daily to burn off energy and keep her physique toned.

When Rey emerges from the shower, she opens the bedroom door and finds Ben Solo lying against the pillows—stark naked. She stands in the doorway for a moment in shock. He’s resting against the pillows with one leg out and the other in a relaxed triangle, foot resting by his knee. The pose shows his prodigious package to great effect. His limbs are long and muscular—they lead up to a nest of black hair, round testicles, and a thick, swelling dick. His big hand rests on his belly, which is tight and flat. His chest is broad and smooth with well defined pecs. He too works out, that is clear.

Rey clears her throat. He looks over at her. She has dressed again in pants and a t-shirt.

“Take that shit off,” he rumbles at her, indicating her clothes.

She does so slowly, turning her back on him. When she faces him again, he has moved to the end of the bed.

“Are you a virgin?” His eyes search her face.

“No,” she says. “I should be, I suppose. But I’m not.”

“Do you enjoy sex?”

“Not if it’s a job,” she fires back.

He’s taken aback. “All right. Lie back and think of Alderaan, then.”

Rey lies down, eyes closed, legs closed, arms over her chest. She feels Ben hover over her.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he whispers.

Rey shivers a little.

One finger, one long, thick finger, traces Rey’s body. Her forehead, brows, nose, and lips. Down her neck, stopping to circle each nipple lightly, so very lightly. Rey sucks in a breath.

“No noise, either,” Ben whispers again. “None. You’re to lie there and think of your duty as my wife, my Princess, Her Royal Majesty, Rey of Alderaan.”

His finger traces down, down her belly into the small thatch of hair. His finger fluffs it up and down. Rey bites her lips to keep from making noises.

She fists the cover on the bed.

“Let’s have no movement, my love,” Ben adds. “Stay still.”

“No,” she whispers. “No, Ben.”

“Yes,” he hisses back.

His fingers continue their descent, while Rey lies as still as possible, legs tightly closed. She will not show him what’s happening between her legs.

His finger slips over her mound, then teases downward, touching the outer lips of her cunt. Her position makes her clit pop upward a little and defeats the purpose of keeping her legs closed. He traces the tiny bud in circles. Rey fights to remain silent and still.

Ben moves further down the tops of Rey’s thighs, to her knees, then down to her feet. He starts to slide back up—with his tongue replacing his finger.

He licks stripes up her legs. She shudders as he gets closer to her wetness and tries to think of something else. But when he arrives to the apex of Rey’s thighs, he noses her clit and slips his tongue deep into her folds.

Rey stifles a groan while Ben licks her with her legs closed, teasing in and out of her lips. She almost can’t take it. Another small noise escapes her throat.

Ben raises his head. “Shhh. Lady Rey, are you thinking of being my princess? Are you thinking of doing your sworn duty to me and to our country? Or are you thinking of coming under my tongue like a good girl?”

They eye each other. Ben crawls up and touches Rey’s neck with one big hand. They smash their faces together. Rey’s tongue slides into Ben’s mouth before he can do the same. He wrestles with her, sucking her tongue into his mouth, nipping it lightly.

“Bad girl,” he mutters.

“I’m the worst,” she replies. She tugs his hair to pull him back down to her lips and he growls. He yanks her body to the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of Rey’s open thighs, Ben pushes his face between her legs and suckles her juicy lips. He nips her thighs and bites her hip bones. He nuzzles everywhere but the place she wants him. She refuses to admit it. She lies as still as possible, biting back her cries of pleasure.

He traces a finger over her cunt and watches her shudder. He licks his finger slowly, gazing at Rey with narrowed eyes, his chin wet from her juices. “No orgasms? Really?”

“Duty, honor. Not marrying you for lust.” Rey tries to keep the panting lust out of her voice. She’s shaking with the need to come but swallows her desire.

“All right, then. Don’t fucking move or talk. That’s the deal. We’re not done here yet.”

“Fine,” she huffs and lies back down.

“Fucking Princess,” he mutters.

“Almost princess,” she corrects him.

Ben gives an inarticulate cry of annoyance. Lady Rey drives him nuts with talking, always fucking talking. He has something for her mouth.

He crawls up to dangle his dick in her face. “Suck me, Lady Rey, suck your prince.”

She eyes him warily.

“Don’t say a word, just open up and suck me! You don’t want to come, fine. I do.”

Ben nudges her lips, holding his cock in one hand. Rey flicks the head of his dick with her tongue, then opens her mouth. She grabs his shaft and begins to tease him, gently sliding her mouth over the head of his dick. She notices the bead of moisture on his slit and tongues it while he moans. She cups his balls gently and licks up and down his length.

“Rey,” he gasps as she sucks him in as far as he can go. “I need to come inside you, not like this,” he says. 

She scoots out from under him and opens her legs and arms. “Just do it.”

“No, wait,” he pants and slides back down. “I forgot—I want you to come good and hard, whether you want to or not. Come on my tongue, baby. I need to feel you come hard around my fingers.”

Rey can’t take it anymore; she breaks, as she knew she would. Ben’s argument—coupled with his wicked tongue—is just too compelling. “Yes,” she moans and wiggles herself closer to him. “I need it, Prince-man. Fuck duty and honor. Just make me come.”

“Yes, baby, I will,” he says. He slides two fingers up inside her while she bites her lip to keep from crying out.

“Let it go, girl,” he whispers in Rey’s soft thatch of hair. “Let me know what’s good. Move all you like. You can do it.”

Then he finds her clit with his tongue. Rey opens wider and digs her hands in his hair. She can’t help herself. She needs to touch him.

Ben circles her clit slowly, licking around in wider movements, returning to the best spot. Rey begins to feel the hot build-up. She moans her joy at this man’s big fingers pushing in and out and his tongue teasing her.

“Right there, Ben, like that,” she urges him on.

His mouth moves with her hips as she searches for her release. The circles are not enough; Rey claws at Ben’s shoulders eagerly. He makes his tongue taut and uses the tip to find the tip of her clit. He touches nothing but that tiny spot until Rey’s consciousness is a pinpoint of nerves. If he stays there, if he doesn’t do anything else, if he just takes a couple more licks, she will burst into flame. Ben sucks Rey’s clit into his mouth at the last possible second and listens to her scream his name. He holds her down as she shudders repeatedly.

“Fuck me,” she cries. “Fuck me now.”

Ben can’t wait either. He climbs on top of Rey and shoves himself inside her to feel her rippling aftershocks. He thumbs her clit again in small circles and is rewarded by watching Rey’s second orgasm ramp up and break over her. He feels it fully around the shaft of his dick. He pushes through Rey’s lovely spasms to fill her with everything he has. Rey meets each of his thrusts and wraps her arms and legs around him tightly.

Ben comes so hard inside Rey that he forgets time and space. She can tell by his moans that his pleasure is deep and complete, just like hers. She smiles into his hair.

<>

Rey twines her fingers with Ben’s as he comes back to himself. “Your Royal Highness,” she says.

“Yes,” he intones in a deep voice muffled in the pillows. “Call me Prince, call me sir, call me anything.”

“I love you.”

He rolls to one side. “I love you, Rey Solo.”

She sits up slightly on one elbow. “I make a good spoiled, pampered brat. Don’t I?”

Ben grins. “I loved putting you over my knee in the backseat.”

“About that! Oh my God, you crazy asshole. You threw my fucking phone out the window,” Rey swats him on the arm. “I know I said I wanted a new one, but what the fuck?”

“We can replace it tomorrow,” Ben says.

Rey snuggles next to him. “Beast,” she says fondly.

“How do you like our vacation so far?” Ben asks.

“Excellent. I love this cute cottage you rented. It’s so fun playing a naughty almost-princess.” She smiles at Ben. “You make an excellent, dashing, indolent prince.”

“I aim to please.” He stands and takes a brief, if naked, bow. “My acting skills get better each time we play.”

Rey giggles. “Mine, too. Let’s figure out what we want to do next.”

Ben flops back on the bed. “All right. We can roleplay through our whole vacation.”

“What’s near here?” Rey grabs Ben’s phone to do some research. “Let’s meet at a bar tomorrow night. I’ll be a married woman and you can be my pool boy.”

Ben looks over her shoulder. “Okay. Find us a good place to meet up.” He pauses. “Listen, I’ll be your Sugar Daddy. You be my kept woman. You can call me ‘Daddy’ all night.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “No, I’ll be your Sugar Mama. You be my gigolo. You call me ‘Mistress.’” Rey tweaks Ben’s nipple.

“Ow,” he says.

“Say, ‘yes, Mistress,’” Rey admonishes.

“Yes, Mistress,” he says with mock obedience. He swats her bottom.

Rey returns to her research. “Hey, look, there are forest trails we can hike, maybe take a picnic.” She turns the phone around to show Ben the website. He looks at it for a moment with interest.

Ben grabs her hand and bites it gently. “Okay, so, I’m your pet wolf and you’re my owner.” He growls low and long. His roar ends in a mock canine howl. He sniffs the air, finds Rey, and nuzzles her neck.

Rey’s brows rise. “Wolf and owner?” She fends off her husband’s enthusiastic nips. “Now that sounds just about right. How secluded are these trails anyway?”


End file.
